


Where Did My Best Friend Go?

by LovelyDelight



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cop Alec, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Smutt, club owner Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyDelight/pseuds/LovelyDelight
Summary: Alec and Magnus had been friends since they met in third grade.They did everything together.However everything changed when they got to Highschool.The two drifted apart and all because of one person and her name was Camille.Now they are out of highschool and they haven't seen each other in about four years and even spoken longer than that.What happens when they meet at Magnus's club?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep another fanfic.  
> But this is going to be my last one until I finish one of them.  
> Don't worry I will keep writing my other ones. I have a plan don't worry lol (:
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy the story and sorry if there are any mistakes.

The first day of third grade was when they first met. Alec had just moved to New York with his family so he was new to the school. Alec was sitting all alone on the swing set waiting to be called inside for school to start. He watched the other kids interact and laugh and have fun and he just wished that he could be like that. Be outgoing and fun but instead he was shy and very mature for his age.  
He sighed as he kicked his feet in the sand underneath the swing. He knew he was bad at making friends and he doubted he would ever make one.  
That is until he heard the voice that he would never forget.

"Can I swing with you?" The little boy asked. Alec looked over and saw a kid his age with Asian features. His hair was black and spiked up and his clothing was colorful and bright.  
"I guess..." Alec mumbled. His mother had always told him to speak up and he would always get yelled out for speaking so lowly.   
"What's your name? Are you new?" The kid asked as he kicked his feet to start swinging.  
"Uh Alec...and yes." Alec replied looking at his old shoes.  
"Well I'm Magnus. Nice to meet you Alec." Magnus responded with a huge grin.

Alec looked over at Magnus and then over his shoulder. He saw a few other kids watching them, well mainly Magnus.  
"Why are you talking to me? I bet you would like to hang out with your other friends instead." Alec said as he looked down once more.  
Magnus looked over and saw the kids Alec had seen. They were waving him over and Magnus just shook his head.  
"Well I want us to be friends. Can't we be friends?" Magnus asked.  
Alec looked over and smiled. "You mean it? You want to be friends?"   
Magnus copied Alec's smile and nodded. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

And on that very day they became best friends. A few years later and they were starting Middle school. Alec had just gotten glasses the day before starting 6th grade.  
When he walked into school he quickly took them off and placed them in his pocket. He was embarrassed by them.  
However when he got to his locker he felt someone pull them out and when he turned around he saw Magnus holding them.  
"Are these glasses Alexander?" Magnus asked.  
Magnus had found out Alec's real name during the summer when his mother had used it when yelling at him to keep a better eye on his sister.  
"Yes?" Alec responded raising an eyebrow. He then closed his locker and started to head towards their class room. On the way there he kept on bumping into things and people.

"Alexander stop for a second." Magnus said grabbing his arm making the taller kid stop.  
Alec turned around and when he did, Magnus unfolded his glasses and placed them on Alec's face.  
"There now you can see. Why weren't you wearing them?" Magnus asked.  
Alec sighed and ducked his head. "Because I look weird."

Magnus frowned and lifted Alec's chin. "Alec you are my best friend. You don't look weird with them on okay? You actually look cute."   
Alec blushed and the two of them kept walking.  
Alec knew that when Magnus called him cute it didn't mean anything to Magnus but for Alec....he felt butterflies in his stomach.   
He knew Magnus was a flirty person even as a 6th grader and when he flirted with other people Alec didn't understand why he got Jealous so much.  
One night during a weekend sleep over, Magnus had told Alec he was bi. Alec didn't understand what that mean and when Magnus explained it Alec told him that it didn't matter what he liked because Magnus was Magnus and that was never going to change. 

They were now in 8th grade and it was halfway through the year when Alec figured out he was gay. He was scared and had terrible thoughts about how he wasn't normal and how people would judge him. He thought about telling Magnus all the time but when he did he started to over think and thought about how Magnus would think Alec was disgusting and wouldn't want to be his friend anymore so he kept it a secret. That is until 8th grade was now over and it was summer time. They had their annual out of school sleep over and thats when Alec told Magnus. The two were watching t.v. on Alec's bed when he just blurted it out. 

"I'm gay." Alec said when the show turned to a commercial.  
Magnus slowly looked over at Alec. "What?"  
"I...I'm gay Magnus." Alec said and ducked his head. He could feel his cheeks heat up and jumped when he felt Magnus grab his hand.  
"I'm so proud of you Alexander. You know this changes nothing about you right? Your're still amazing and caring and kind."  
Alec smiled and hugged his best friend. "Thank you Mags."  
"You're welcome darling." 

The day before the first day of freshman year Alec came out to his family. His father had thrown things and said some disgusting things and told him that he would not have a fag as a son. Alec ran out of the house crying. He ran and ran and had no idea where he was going until he bumped into someone. When he fell to the ground he looked around and saw he was at the park he went to a lot as a kid.  
"Alexander? What's wrong darling?" Magnus whispered as he knelt down.  
"I told them Magnus...I told my family...and.." Alec said but then broke down sobbing.   
Magnus rushed towards him and wrapped his arms around the taller boy.  
"Shh it's alright. You're going to be just fine." Magnus whispered as he rocked him back and forth.

After Alec had calmed down he told Magnus about coming out to his siblings first.  
Jace and Isabelle were very proud of him and told him they would be supportive of him. Max was too young for Alec to tell because he was just a five year old kid.  
He then told Magnus about how his mother looked at him with disgust and walked out of the room. How his father started to call him names and tell him he needed to stop joking around and get serious. 

Magnus listened while Alec talked and Alec was so grateful. He then told Alec that he would pack a few clothes and that he could sleep at his house.   
When he got to Alec's house he told Magnus to wait outside while he packed a bag. Isabelle hugged him and so did Jace when he told him he would be sleeping at Magnus's. They understood him and they loved him. He quickly wen to his room and packed some clothes and a tooth brush. When he was done he told his siblings that he would see them tomorrow and left the house. Magnus and Alec then walked to his house and Magnus's mother greeted him with a hug.  
Freshman year was great but at the same time awful. It was the year when Alec got braces and acne while Magnus stayed his flawless self.  
However the duo did not break their friendship and were always side by side. That year was the year when Alec realized he was in love with his best friend.

But when Sophmore year came, High school turned miserable for Alec.  
The only good thing was his siblings joining the high school.   
The first few months were good. Him, Magnus, and his siblings had lunch everyday and hung out.   
But when the new girl Camille arrived was when everything went down hill.  
Camille turned popular pretty quickly. She hung out with the jocks and cheerleaders. She was Captain of the Cheer leading squad after all.   
Camille then started to take notice in Magnus. 

It was a weekend night and Magnus was supposed to be coming over to Alec's for a sleep over. His parents had gotten better with the fact that Alec was gay. Well not better but they ignored that part of him. It was getting later and Magnus was supposed to be at his house two hours ago.  
When he called Magnus he got no answer. He called three times and every time went to voicemail.   
Alec sighed and decided that since Magnus wasn't coming that he would start on homework and get to bed.

Monday came around and when Alec saw Magnus in the hall by his locker he walked up to him.  
"What happend last night Magnus?" Alec asked as he pushed up his glasses  
Magnus looked at Alec and then he looked around and then at Alec once again. "Sorry Alec, I got busy."  
"Busy? And you couldn't call? Magnus...I waited for you." Alec said.  
Magnus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look Alec. I'm sorry but something came up."  
Alec frowned. He was about to say something when Camille wrapped her arms around Magnus and kissed his cheek.  
"Hey baby. Why are you talking to this loser?"

Magnus looked at Alec with...guilt and sadness?  
He then turned around and kissed Camille on the lips. "Yeah you're right. He's a nobody. Let's go."  
Camille looked at Alec and laughed and then started to walk away with an arm over Magnus's shoulder.  
Alec stood there frozen watching his best friend...walk away. Were they still best friends?  
When he saw Magnus look over his shoulder and at him, he felt his throat close up and he ran to the bathroom crying his eyes out.

From then on, Magnus didn't speak to him. Didn't answer Alec's phone calls. When he was with Camille and the other popular kids they would always make fun of Alec and Magnus would do nothing to stop it. It broke Alec's heart. It broke it even more when Alec still knew that he was still in love with his now ex best friend.  
When Jace and Isabelle asked what had happened to Magnus, he told them the truth. When Magnus tried to talk to Jace and Isabelle because they were pretty popular around school, they gave him the cold shoulder.

What they didn't know was that Magnus hated himself for being so cruel to Alec. He hated having to pretend to be someone he wasn't. He hated hurting the person he loved the most. But being with Camille made him do those awful things because he felt loved by Camille. He felt like he was wanted. Even if Camille was only lying in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry but the next chapter will be longer I promise (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. Thank you for all your comments. I'm really glad you like it so far.  
> I hope you guys like this chapter too.

Alec shouldn't be doing this. He normally wouldn't be doing this but he had no choice. It was his day off and he was now being dragged to a club named Pandemonium.  
Isabelle had called earlier that day telling him to get dressed and that they're going out and before Alec could even respond she had hung up. Jace was also going to be there and Isabelle said that there are two main reasons why she wanted him to come out with them tonight. The first one was that she missed spending time with him since Alec being a cop took away a lot of his time from his sister. The second thing was her and Jace wanted him to meet their new partners. Alec didn't understand why they couldn't just tell him about them. Especially Jace since he worked with him every day.

When they got to the club he noticed that many people were staring at them, not just at Isabelle and Jace, but at him too. Alec was now 21 and he looked way different from when he was back in school. He no longer wore glasses but instead wore contacts. He had the straightest teeth thanks to his braces which he no longer had. His skin was smooth and no sign on acne any where. He also had muscle and tattoos lining up his arms and one on the side of his neck. His voice was even deeper as well. No one from his old school would ever think he was the nerdy and scrawny kid who stayed to himself in the back of the class room. However Alec still hated attention, and the more people looked at him the more he wanted to curl up on him self and just go home and read a good book.

Finally they were inside the club and it was packed. The dance floor was filled with dancing and sweaty bodies dancing to who knows what kind of music that is.   
A bunch of tables were filled up except for the one in the back corner which Alec was grateful for. Isabelle grabbed him by the arm and they both followed Jace to that table.   
When they got there and pushed their way through many people they sat down and waited for Isabelle's boyfriend and Jace's girlfriend to arrive.   
Ten minutes later Alec saw Jace's face light up and him and Isabelle both stood up. When Alec looked behind him he saw two people headed their way and he knew exactly who those two people were. Their names were Clary Fray and Simon Lewis. They went to the same High school as them and even though Alec didn't talk to them, he thought they were pretty decent people.

"Finally you made it! What took you guys so long?" Jace asked. 

"Traffic and there was like a huge like out the door that we had to wait in." Clary said as the four sat down at the table.

Isabelle smiled and then looked over at Alec. "So, this is Alec our big brother. Alec this is my boyfriend Simon and that's Jace's girlfriend Clary." Isabelle said as she pointed at the both of them. 

"Oh my god. Alec? What happened to you? You're so hot now!" Clary said receiving a look from Jace.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Thanks." Alec mumbled.

Alec sighed and then stood up. He looked at each of them and then pointed at the bar. "I'll get us drinks. What do you guys want?" 

When they all said what kind of drink they wanted, Alec nodded and left. He headed straight towards the bar and thankfully it seemed like the bar was the only place that wasn't as crowded. When he got there the bartender was just finishing a drink for someone else before turning to Alec and getting the drinks from him.

\----  
Ever since Magnus opened this club when he was 20 he knew it was going to be amazing. Now being 23 and looking around, he smiled at how successful this place was.   
He saw people dancing, laughing, drinking, kissing, maybe even more than kissing, but all in all tonight was a great night. He was standing with a group his so called friends which included Lilly, Camille, and Sebastian. Him and Camille were no longer a thing. However they did do an on again off again thing and at the moment they were off. He didn't understand why he let it get like that. Why he kept on hanging out with them he had absolutely no idea.

He was in the middle of a conversation when someone caught his eye and boy was he the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. He fallowed the guy like a hawk with his eyes and when he saw the man walk to the bar he smirked. He then turned to the group saying he's going to get another drink and that he'll be right back.  
Camille told him to get are another one too and Magnus just said sure while rolling his eyes. He then turned back around and headed for the bar. He still saw the guy at the bar which was good, very good. 

Just as Magnus got to the bar he saw the bartender slide five drinks his way, which let Magnus know he was with company. That or the man just wanted to get really drunk tonight. When he looked at the man he could actually look closely at him and when he saw the tattoos, he was a goner. Magnus had a thing for men with tattoos and he couldn't believe that the guy next to him kept on getting hotter by the second. All he wanted to see now was the mans face and maybe what was under all those clothes.

Magnus ordered himself a drink and sighed when he ordered Camilles drink as well. He then turned back to the man and saw him picking up the glasses.  
He smirked knowing how he was going to talk to the man and get to see the guys face.

\---

Alec smiled when the bartender pushed the glasses his way. He set down forty dollars on the counter and watched the bartender take the money. He then started to pick up the glasses one by one. He was about to grab another when he heard some one talk to him.

"Need help carrying those darling?" 

Alec froze when he heard the voice. And not just any voice but the voice he fell in love with. The man who was the owner of that voice he was still in love with. Maybe it was a coincidence? Maybe it was just someone who sounded like him. So he decided to turn his head to the side and when he did he regretted it instantly. The person talking to him was no other than Magnus Bane himself. The man who broke his heart in high school more than once. When he did turn his head to look at Magnus, he heard Magnus gasp and at first he thought that Magnus recognized him and he started to panic. 

"My my my aren't you a sexy one. Why haven't I seen you before?" Magnus asked.

Alec sighed with relief. Magnus didn't recognize him after all. However Alec didn't want to talk to him or even look at him any longer so he turned back to the glasses and held them with his hands and in between his arms.

"I'm good thanks. Look I have to get back to my friends." Alec said and with a blink of an eye he turned on his heal and left Magnus standing there alone at the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments and the kudos (:
> 
> Don't worry guys. You won't hate Magnus forever. Well I hope not anyways lol

Alec practically ran from the bar. He knew going out tonight was going to be a bad idea, and seeing Magnus proved he was right. It hurt seeing Magnus, and it even hurt more when his ex best friend didn't even recognize him. When he got to the table he sat the drinks down and slowly slid into the other side of Isabelle in the booth.  
He then turned to Isabelle who was talking to Simon and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and when she saw the look on his face she knew something had happened.

"Alec? What's wrong?" Isabelle asked.

Alec said nothing. He just wrapped his arms around his sister and laid his head on her shoulder. Isabelle then knew something was really wrong. Alec never liked to do any sort of affection in public. She sighed and started to rub circles on his back. Alec wasn't crying but he was just so mad and sad and all the emotions were coming back that he had pushed down for so long.

"I saw him Izzy. He's here. After all these years he's here and you know what sucks? He didn't recognize me." Alec whispered.

Isabelle tensed up and pulled Alec away from her but kept him close so he could look at her. She saw the pain in his eyes and seeing that brought her pain.  
Her and Jace were the only ones who knew about his love for Magnus. They were the only ones who he could talk to about it. 

"What's wrong Iz?" Jace asked looking at Alec and then his sister.

"Magnus...he's here." Isabelle responded as she looked over at Alec who was now looking at his lap.

"Shit." Jace said as he looked around.

"You guys...Magnus owns this club. Of course he's going to be here. Why what's wrong?" Clary said.

"Long story short, Magnus and Alec used to be best friends until Magnus met Camille. He then treated Alec like crap." Isabelle said bitterly. 

Clary and Simon both looked at each other and then at Alec. Clary had recently became Magnus's friend through the art college they went too. Magnus only went for one year but in that year they became friends which meant that Simon became friends with him as well. They knew about Magnus's fling with Camille and they both hated her and her friends.

"Magnus is my friend. He seems like a really good guy though." Clary said confused.

Isabelle sighed. "He is a good guy Clary but he just made the wrong choices. He hurt Alec really bad."

As Jace kept on looking around he finally spotted Magnus and he wasn't alone. He was leaning up against the wall with a drink in his hand surrounded by Camille, Lilly, and Sebastian. How ever when he focused on Magnus's face he looked miserable and sad. Jace knew he was hurting but he honestly couldn't care. He shouldn't have done all those things to his best friend, his brother. When he first found out about Magnus calling Alec a nobody and laughed at him with his so called friends, Jace wanted to march right up to him and punch him in the face. However Alec begged him not too and told him that in a way he understood why Magnus was acting the way he was. 

Jace sighed and looked at Camille. She was now talking to Magnus, and in a few seconds they all started looking around until their eyes landed at their table. He saw Camille smirk and they all started to head their way. Jace groaned and then turned to his table.

"Magnus and his so called pals are headed this way." Jace warned them.

Alec's eyes widened and he took a deep breath in and out. "If they still don't know who I am, and they ask, don't tell them who I am okay? Let them think I'm your new friend or something." Alec said.

"Of course Alec." Isabelle said and squeezed his hand.

Luckily Alec was on the other side of the booth so when Magnus and his group came over he was on the other end from where they were standing.  
\----  
After mystery man left the bar, Magnus was stunned. He asked the man if he needed help and right away the man turned him down and left. He had no idea what had just happened. As he watched the man leave he shook his head, grabbed his and Camille's drink and headed back to his friends, or his fake friends he should say. When he got close enough he faked a smile and handed Camille her drink. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek as a thank you. She then turned to Lilly and told her to turn around. Magnus looked over and that direction and he knew exactly where this was going.

"Oh my god. Is that Margret Johnson? She still looks the same. Still wearing those ugly clothes and she still has braces. Pathetic." Camille said and Lilly and Sebastian laughed.

"She asked me out once. I almost threw up in my mouth." Sebastian said.

"It would of been funny if you threw up on her. Imagine her face oh my god. She was such a clean freak." Camille said which had the three laughing once more. 

"You are so immature Camille." Magnus said rolling his eyes. 

"What?" Camille asked turning towards him.

"I just don't understand why you have to be so harsh sometimes." Magnus responded.

Camille squinted an eye at him and then rolled her eyes. "Whatever Magnus." Camille said.

"So who was it you were talking to at the bar? He was hot!" Lilly said as she looked at Magnus.

"I don't know. I didn't get the chance to find out." Magnus said and took a drink.

Camille rose an eyebrow and looked at Magnus as well. "Did you think he was hot Magnus?"

"Yes actually. He was muscular and he had tattoos and those cheek bones and oh my god." Magnus replied dreamily.

Magnus then looked at Camille and she saw jealousy and anger written all over her face. Magnus didn't care honestly. He then saw Camille whisper something in Lilly's ear and the next thing he knew she was looking around and when she stopped she smiled and pointed her finger. Magnus, Camille, and Sebastian all looked that way and when Magnus looked over at Camille and saw her smirk, he knew that this couldn't be good. She then started walking that way and Magnus groaned when him and the other two started to follow. This was a nightmare. Why did he let them convince him to let them into the club tonight? Magnus had no idea. 

As they started to get closer he recognized four out of five faces. Two were Clary and Simon and the other two were Jace and Isabelle Lightwood. He then wondered if Alec was there and if he was then maybe he could say hi. But he knew that Alec wouldn't dare to show up in a place like this. Clubs weren't his scene and it's something he loved about Alec.  
Thinking about Alec brought back happy memories and then really painful memories. Like during Junior year when Alec was headed to the Library and Camille had seen him and started to call him names like nerd and book lover freak. When he saw Alec's shoulders hunch and his head drop down he desperately wanted to go over there and hug Alec and tell Camille to fuck off but he didn't. He never could because that would mean Camille leaving him and he couldn't handle that. He couldn't handle someone else not loving him anymore. Not after what his biological parents put him through. 

He shook his head and noticed they were now at the table and when he looked up he saw the mystery man sitting next to Isabelle. He was looking away from the group and he really wanted the man to turn his head so Magnus could look into those beautiful eyes. He could of sworn that he knew those eyes from somewhere when he looked into them when they were at the bar. He was interrupted out of his thoughts when Camille started to speak. 

"Oh my god! I didn't know you guys were here! It's been so long. Lovely seeing you guys." Camille said with a fake smile and a fake cheery tone. She then looked at Jace and eyed him up and down. "You are still so attractive Jace." 

Clary rolled her eyes but then smiled when Jace wrapped an arm around her and grabbed her hand. "And you're still so ugly." 

Magnus chuckled at that, and when Lilly glared at him he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Excuse me?" Camille asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "Every man I meet tells me how much they love my body and face."

Jace rolled his eyes. "I wasn't talking about your appearance. I was talking about your personality." 

Alec looked over at Jace and smiled. He couldn't have said it better himself. Alec then got the courage to look at Camille and when he did her gaze fell on him and she smirked.  
It gave Alec chills and not in the good way. Why was she looking at him like that? She was eyeing him up and down just like she did with Jace but she didn't do it once. She did it about three times and it made Alec want to shrink down and hide. 

"Who is your friend?" Camille asked as she bit her lip and pointed at Alec.

"None of your business. Now if you excuse us we were just leaving." Isabelle said and got up. 

Isabelle then grabbed both Alec's and Simons arms and dragged them out of the club. Jace stood up and grabbed Clary's hand gently helping her up. He then looked at Camille.  
"I would say it was nice seeing you again but it really wasn't." Jace said and started to walk out when he heard Magnus call out Clary's name.

"I'll just be a minute." Clary said and kissed Jace on the cheek. Jace sighed and nodded. He then brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and walked out the club.

Clary watched her boyfriend leave and then walked over to Magnus who separated himself from the others.

"Hey Magnus what can I do for you?"

"Well first of all it's nice to see you biscuit. Really it is. I miss you honestly."

Clary smiled and pulled him into a hug. "You too."

Magnus then pulled away and ran a hand through his hair. "I was also wanting to ask you...who was that gorgeous guy that was with you? The one with black hair and hazel eyes"

Clary sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Magnus, but I can't tell you. All I can say is that you do know him. Look I have to go so I'll text you or something okay?"

Magnus nodded and kissed her cheek. "Alright biscuit."

Clary hugged him one more time before leaving the club and heading back with the Lightwoods and Simon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments and the kudos (:  
> I hope you like the chapter.

When Magnus got home that night he couldn't help but think of the words Clary had said to him. Mystery man was someone he knew? That's impossible. Surely he would of remembered someone that gorgeous. All though now that Clary mentioned it, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he did know him and not just a casual walk by, but that they used to be friends. It was weird and Magnus didn't know how to handle that.

Magnus then got to thinking about Camille and the others. He was sick of them. Sick of their rude comments, their immature ways. They weren't in high school anymore. How did he let Camille manipulate him for so long? Sure he did lover her at one point, or he thought he did anyways. But Camille made him feel special, made him feel wanted. That also go him to thinking, why? Why was it different for Camille when he knew that Alec would always be there for him. That Alec was his best friend and he loved him. Why did it hurt so much?

Magnus knew he needed to end his friendship with Camille. She was toxic and seeing Jace and Isabelle and making him think about Alec told him that yes, he needed to call it quits for good. He sighed as he crawled into bed with Chairman meow snuggled up against him. Even his own bed brought back memories of Alec. When he moved out of his foster parents house he brought his bed with him. This was the very bed that he would snuggle with Alec when they had sleep overs. It was the very bed that when Magnus wasn't in a good mood, Alec would always come over and tuck him in and make him feel safe. Magnus wrapped an arm around his cat and he felt his throat start to close. Why did he ever let it get that far? Why did he ever hurt Alec? The only person who he truly ever loved.

\---  
The next morning Alec had to go back to work. Right when he stepped into the police station, Luke their boss, told him to get his partner Jace and to go check out a complaint that was made in an apartment building. When he found Jace he told him to get up from his chair and get into their police car. Jace had won rock paper scissors that day which meant he would be the one driving. However Alec didn't care that much. The whole car ride was silent except when they were about a mile away from the apartment building.

"I know you hate talking about your feelings Alec, but are you alright? I know seeing Magnus was hard last night." Jace said out of the blue.

Alec sighed as he looked out his window. "I'm fine Jace. It was hard seeing him but I just need to get over it. I need to move on."

"He was your best friend Alec, your first love. Sometimes it takes a while to move on." Jace replied.

"I know that but it's been years Jace. I should be better by now."

"I know buddy. Is that why none of the dates you had after high school never worked out? Because you were thinking about Magnus?"

"In some ways yes. But in other ways no. Most of them were just boring and they only wanted to talk about them selves you know? None of them really cared about what I liked and when they did they said I was the boring one because I liked to read. That or they got scared off when I told them I was a cop. I don't know Jace. Maybe I'm destined to be alone." Alec replied with a sigh.

"No you're not Alec. You're going to find someone who loves you, all of you. And when that day happens, it's going to be the best day of your life."

"You mean like how Clary is for you?"

Jace smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I think she's the one Alec."

After that the car ride turned silent again until they got to the apartment complex. The complaint was about a gun shot coming from apartment room number 405 which was on the fourth level. Jace complained how the elevator was out of order and that they had to take the stares but Alec told him that he was a cop and that he could handle it.  
When they got there they knocked on the door and when no answer came they kicked the door open while yelling "This is NYPD We're coming in."

What they found however was not what they expected. Not at all. There was a little old lady sitting in a recliner watching an action movie. The t.v. was turned up pretty loudly but that's because the old lady had to wear hearing aids and she needed the t.v. to be loud so that she could hear. The old lady had explained all of that and they told her that they were sorry for barging in. She chuckled and said it was okay because she got two handsome young men in her home.

Once they left the apartment they started cracking up. Out of everything it had to be a false alarm and it involved a poor little old lady.  
When they were going down the stairs and finally managed to get to the bottom level they were almost out the doors when they heard a door behind them open.  
Alec and Jace both turned around and standing right in front of them was no other than Magnus Bane himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes
> 
> Very short chapter but I felt like it had to end there.  
> I'll update again tomorrow (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments and the kudos (:  
> I hope you like the chapter.
> 
> Don't worry you guys. Magnus won't be the bad guy forever.  
> I actually hate writing him like this because Magnus is amazing but it's for the story so I have to deal lol.  
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Out of all apartment buildings why did it have to be the one Magnus lived in? Alec just couldn't get a break this week could he. Alec groaned and looked over at Jace who was watching Alec to see if he was okay. Alec sighed and nodded at him. He then looked over at Magnus who was locking his door. Good he hadn't noticed them yet. Alec was about to tell Jace to just turn around and get out of the building when of course, right at the moment Magnus turned his head and saw them.

"Oh hello Chase. Nice to see you here." Magnus said walking up to them. "And hello to you too mystery man. I didn't know you were a cop. Sexy I like it." Magnus added winking at Alec who turned his head so Magnus couldn't see the blush.

"Yep, we had to check out a complaint." Jace said bitterly. He really hated Magnus for what he did to Alec.

"I see, and did it get taken care of?" Magnus asked not taking his eyes off of Alec.

Jace was about to reply when his phone started to ring. He sighed and grabbed it out of his back pocket. It was Luke calling so that meant he had to answer it.  
"It's Luke. I gotta take this."

Alec nodded. "Yeah okay."

Jace gave Alec a reassuring smile that it's alright and then he glared at Magnus and walked away as he answered the phone. That just left Alec and Magnus standing there.   
Alec felt awkward and very uncomfortable especially from the way Magnus was looking at him. Magnus had changed, that's for sure.

"So Handsome, I asked Clary last night for your name and surprisingly she was told not to give it to me. However she did mention that I did know you. Care to explain where I know you from?" Magnus asked.

Alec sighed and looked at Magnus. "I'm honestly so surprised you haven't even figured it out yet Magnus. Honestly did I mean that little to you for you just to not recognize me? I'm not going to tell you who I am. You're going to figure that one on your own. I mean once you figure it out you might want to wish you didn't since I'm a nobody and all." Alec snapped.

Magnus looked at Alec's face and then his eyes and right when Alec said the word nobody his eyes widened and he gasped. He held a hand over his mouth and shook his head.

"Alexander?" Magnus whispered.

Just in time Jace walked over and placed a hand on Alec's shoulder noticing how tense his brother was.   
"You alright buddy?" Jace asked.

Alec turned to Jace and nodded. "Just peachy. Come on let's get out of here." Alec responded and left the building.

Jace was about to follow him out when he felt a hand on his wrist. Jace turned around and yanked it out of Magnus's hand.  
"What?" Jace asked.

"He's changed so much." Magnus replied.

Jace's eyes widened and then he glared at Magnus once more. "So you figured it out."

"Yeah. How is he?" Magnus asked.

Jace shook his head. "You don't get to ask that Bane. Ever since you ditched him for that bitch he's been miserable. You and your little group of friends made his whole high school years miserable for him. Did you know that he almost tried to kill him self once? I found him one night standing on the bridge ready to jump. Do you know why? Because of all your stupid friends. All their remarks they made, all of their comments! I had to talk to him to calm him down and to get down. He was so heartbroken. You broke his heart Magnus. After you left him and acted as if he was just some piece of trash it got worse. His father walked out on him because he couldn't handle having a gay son. And not only that he threw a beer bottle at Alec and when it broke on the wall a piece of glass got lodged into his face right where his eyebrow is and he had to go to the hospital. Did you know he tried to call you that night? He tried to call you five times and you didn't answer. You were the only one he wanted to talk to and you never answered. This conversation is over. Good bye Magnus."

When Jace left, Magnus couldn't breath. He fell to his knees and started to sob. How could he be so cruel? Why was he not there for Alec, the sweet and caring boy, when he needed him the most. Magnus was ashamed. He hated him self even more. He was supposed to be meeting Clary for lunch but he decided that he couldn't. Not like this. So he went back inside his apartment and climbed into bed. He grabbed his pillow and held it to his chest as he sobbed. Once he calmed down he sent a message to Clary saying he couldn't make it. He then swore to himself that he was going to make it up to Alec no matter what. He knew Alec must hate him but he was done being someone he wasn't. When he met Camille he changed so that he could fit in, but he wasn't being himself and that was all going to change, not only for him, but for Alec.

\----  
Alec was in the car waiting for Jace. He didn't know how to feel. He was angry and sad but that wasn't the only thing. He was happy that Magnus knew it was him. He was relived to finally know that Magnus knew who Alec was now. Maybe it would change things. Of course Alec wouldn't forgive Magnus so easily. He didn't even want to see or talk to Magnus at the moment. He was just so done with the day and just wanted to go home and climb into bed, eat ice cream, and watch Netflix. But unfortuanlly he couldn't. He had a job to do, which he didn't really mind that much either because it helped take his mind off of Magnus.

Finally Jace climbed into the driver seat and he slammed the door shut. Alec looked over and saw Jace clutching the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He knew Jace must of said something to Magnus and he loved that Jace would stand up for him but at the same time he wish he didn't. Alec always hated confrontation and drama but it was Jace and he knew he couldn't stop Jace from doing what Jace felt like he needed to do.

"Are you alright?" Alec asked softly.

Jace sighed and relaxed his hands. He then turned to Alec and gave him a half smile. "I should be asking you that."

"I'm fine. He finally figured it out."

"Yeah. He wanted to know how you were and I basically told him to fuck off." Jace said with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood. Jace also didn't really want to tell Alec everything he had told Magnus especially about Alec and the bridge. He knew Alec wouldn't appreciate that but he felt like Magnus needed to know the damage he had caused.

Alec chuckled and nodded. "Alright let's not talk about him okay. Let's get out of here. What did Luke want?"

Jace started the car and they headed towards the station. "Oh Luke has a case for us. He didn't give me details but he said it was a big one."

"Well let's go see what the case is about."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments and the kudos (:  
> I hope you like the chapter.

When they got to the station Luke had told them all about their assignment. Tonight they would be going under cover trying to catch a drug dealer. This wasn't any ordinary drug dealer however. This was one of Valentines men and he went by the name Meliorn. Valentine is the top priority for NYPD and to get to Valentine they would need to take down his right hand man. Valentine is also on the most wanted list for murder, drugs, anything you could think of. He is very dangerous. Alec and Jace would be going under cover tonight and when Luke told them where they would be going, Alec froze. They were going undercover at Pandemonium. The club Magnus Bane owns. As much as Alec wanted to back out he knew he couldn't because Jace needs him and because they have been trying to get this guy for ages. Finally after thirty minutes they were dismissed.

"Of fucking course it had to be pandemonium." Alec said bitterly as he ran a hand through his hair.

Jace sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe he won't be there tonight Alec."

"And maybe he will. I guess it doesn't really matter anyways. We need to get this job done and I don't have time to worry about this." Alec replied.

"How about we go get something to eat first and then head on over to Pandemonium. We could even get you a milkshake at Taki's. Those always calm you down and make you feel better."

Alec laughed and then nodded. "Alright. As long as you're paying though."

When they got to Taki's Alec ordered a chocolate milk shake while Jace ordered a cheese burger with french fries and onion rings with a vanilla milkshake.  
Alec scrunched up his face when he saw Jace stuff his mouth with the burger and the fries at the same time.

"How can you eat all of that?" Alec asked.

Jace shrugged his shoulders and took another bite. "It's good."

"It's disgusting."

Coming upon 8 pm it was time to head out of Taki's and towards Pandemonium. They were dressed in regular clothing instead of their police uniforms.  
When they got inside they made a plan to split up and when they found Meliorn to contact each other through their ear pieces. Jace decided to head towards the dance floor which Alec rolled his eyes at, and Alec decided to sit at the bar and watch from there. When Alec got to the bar he ordered a beer and then turned around and saw Jace flirting with a girl. Alec shook his head and smirked. If only Clary was here. Alec knew however that Jace was very loyal and that he wouldn't do anything but it was still Jace.

When his beer arrived he tipped the bartender and was about to take a sip of his beer when he heard a voice that made his blood run cold. Looking to his right he saw no other than Camille take the seat next to him and order something disgusting probably. Alec turned his head the other way and watched the crowd hoping that Camille wouldn't try to talk to him or he would find Meliorn first. However none of those things had happened.

"Well hello there sexy." Camille purred in his ear.

Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out. He kept his eyes out on the dance floor and the door while ignoring Camille. Unfortunately Camille did not get the hint.  
When he felt a hand on his arm his head snapped to his left and he saw Camille with her hand on his bicep.

"I knew it was you. From the other night. Remember me handsome?" Camille asked as she squeezed his arm.

Alec rolled his eyes and shook her hand off. "Unfortunately I do."

Camille laughed and trailed a finger up Alec's chest. "Playing hard to get I see."

"I suggest you take your finger off me Camille." Alec said trying to keep his cool.

"So you do remember me." Camille said as she scooted her chair closer.

Alec sighed and decided it would be best to just not talk. As he scanned the room some more, he found Jace doing the same thing while dancing against some one.  
He then held the ear piece that was in his ear and started to talk.

"Do you see him?" Alec asked when Camille turned to the bartender to grab her drink

"Not yet. It's only 8:20 so we still got time." Jace responded.

Alec then turned his head to the left and when he did he saw Camille looking right at him.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Camille asked.

Alec didn't answer. He was going to stick to his plan. He then took another sip of his beer when he felt Camille's hand on his bicep once again.  
Alec was about to push his hand away when he heard another voice and Alec just wanted this night to end.

"Camille back off. He obviously isn't interested." The voice said.

When Alec looked over he saw that yes indeed it was Magnus himself.

"Awe is Maggie jealous?" Camille asked in a baby voice.

"No. Now get your hand off of him and stop being immature." Magnus replied.

Camille smiled and jumped off her seat and walked towards Magnus. She then was about to plant a kiss on him when he pushed her away.  
"I'm done with you Camille. I should of been done with you a long time ago. You need to learn to grow up. We're not in high school any more."

Alec looked over at Magnus and he couldn't breathe. He closed his eyes and looked turned his head away from them. He couldn't handle being around Magnus or Camille and he just wanted to get to Meliorn and be done with it. But once again he was unlucky.

"Alexander? Are you alright?" Magnus asked and when he said his name Camille gasped.

"Oh my god. OH MY GOD. Alec Lightwood? The same nerdy book lover freak? Damn you got hot. You've changed a lot." Camille said as she walked away from Magnus and towards Alec.

"And you're still a bitch who cares only about her self and cries to daddy when she doesn't get her way." Alec said and stood up.

"You don't mean that." Camille said. She then stepped closer until they were close enough that they were almost touching.  
"Are you over your gay phase Alec? Maybe I can show you what it's like to be with a real woman." Camille purred in his ear once again and then grabbed him by the shirt and smashed their lips together.

Alec froze and then pushed her away. He then grabbed her arm and twisted it behind him.  
"Do not ever touch me again. You do not want to mess with me." Alec said and let her go. He then looked at Magnus who was watching the whole thing with wide eyes.

Camille looked at Alec and then shook her head. "You're going to regret that Alec. You think I was bad in highschool? You just wait. I have so many secrets on you."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Wow good for you."

Camille glared at Alec and then walked over to Magnus. "Lets go baby."

"I told you that I was done with you and what you just did, I'm banning you from the club. The security are on their way so if you don't want to make a bigger scene then you already have then I suggest you leave." Magnus said with an unamused face.

Camille laughed and leaned in so her mouth was by her ear. "You'll come back to me. You always do my sweet." And when she was done she turned on her heal and left.

Now it was just Magnus and Alec standing next to each other. It was awkward and very uncomfortable. Alec tried to focus on anything or anyone but Magnus but it was so hard when Magnus was just as attractive as ever. Alec didn't hate Magnus. Not by a long shot. But he didn't like him either. He hated what Magnus did to him but he didn't hate Magnus himself. He was angry at Magnus and he wouldn't forgive him easily but he knew that Magnus did what he did for a reason and Magnus deep down was the same kid he had met on the swings the day they first met.

"We should talk." Magnus said breaking the silence.

Just then a figure walking into the club caught his eye. It was Meliorn.

"Magnus I can't. I have to go." Alec said and was about to walk away when Magnus grabbed his wrist.

"Please Alec. Can we please talk? I need to explain to you some things." Magnus begged.

Alec sighed but still shook his head. "I'm not ready to talk to you Magnus. You've done some awful things and I don't want to talk to you right now. Just because we managed to see each other after all these years doesn't make anything okay. You hurt me Magnus. A lot. Now if you excuse me I have to go." Alec said and before Magnus could reply he left the bar and headed towards Meliorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Jace go undercover and talk to Meliorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments and the kudos (:  
> I hope you like the chapter.
> 
> (More Malec to come in the next chapter don't worry)

As Alec followed Meliorn, he told Jace that he spotted him through his ear piece and Jace responded that he saw him as well. They both met up in the middle of the dance floor and then followed Meliorn to one of the back VIP rooms. When they got there they saw Meliorn turn around and look at the two. Before they had arrived at the club, Luke arranged something with Meliorn. He had contacted the drug dealer letting him know that the Johnson brothers would be dropping by Pandemonium to do business with him. Meliorn had agreed of course which led them to standing in the back of the club. Once inside the VIP room Meliorn turned around and looked at the two. 

"You must be the Johnson brothers correct?" Meliorn asked looking between the two. 

"That is correct. Do you have the stuff or not?" Jace asked folding his arms in front of him.

"That depends. Do you have the money?" Meliorn asked.

"We're not stupid. Of course we have the money." Jace replied. 

"Show me." 

Jace looked at Alec and nodded. Alec who had been leaning up against the wall walked over and grabbed an envelope from his back pocket. 

"How do we know that this is the real stuff your giving us?" Jace asked.

"Because it is. You do know who I work for right?" 

Jace rolled his eyes. "Of course. Valentine correct?" 

Meliorn smirked. "The one and only. Now are we going to make the trade or what?"

Jace held out his hand and Alec handed him the envelope. When he did he looked over at Meliorn who was eyeing him up and down while smirking.  
"How come he hasn't said a word?" Meliorn asked as he stepped closer to Alec.

"He doesn't talk. Never has. Now let me see the drugs. Me and my brother have a party to get too." Jace replied.

Meliorn sighed and reached into his back pocket. When his hand came into view he was holding a small zip lock baggie with illegal drugs.  
Jace was about to hand over the envelope and grab the bag when Meliorn drew his hand back.

"Not so fast. I want him to hand me the money." Meliorn said as he pointed at Alec.

Alec furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and then looked over at Jace. This was not how this was supposed to go down but what else could they do?  
So Jace rolled his eyes and handed back the envelope. Alec then held the envelope out to Meliron but still he didn't hand over the drugs. 

"What now?" Jace asked getting very annoyed.

"I'll give him the drugs but only if you leave the room." Meliorn said 

Jace looked over at Alec with wide eyes and then at Meliorn. "No way." 

"Fine then no deal." Meliorn said and was about to put the drugs back in his pocket when Alec grabbed his wrist.

Meliorn looked up and smirked. He then saw Alec looked over at Jace and nod his head.  
Jace glared at Meliorn and then walked over to Alec and patted his shoulder. "I'll be right outside." 

When Jace left Meliron smirked and closed the door behind him. He then locked the door and walked back over to where Alec was.  
Alec handed over the envelope and Meliorn took out the money and counted. It was all there. Meliorn smiled and walked over to Alec and was now standing right in front of him.

"Here you go big boy." Meliorn whispered in his ear and then slowly placed the baggie filled with drugs in Alec's back pocket.  
When he noticed that Meliorns hand didn't move from Alec's pocket he grabbed that arm and twisted it behind Meliorns back just like he had with Camille. And with a swift motion he grabbed Meliorns other arm and wrapped it around his back as well.

"Oh kinky. I like it." Meliorn said and Alec just rolled his eyes. 

"Meliorn, you are under arrest." Alec said and slapped on a pair of cuffs around his wrists. 

"What the fuck. You got to be kidding me. You'll be sorry about this." Meliorn said between gritted teeth.

Alec rolled his eyes once again and pushed Meliorn towards the door while telling Meliron his rights. He then unlocked the door and saw Jace waiting for them.  
Jace smiled and shook his head at Melion.

"Wow good job brother." Jace said towards Alec.

Alec gave him a small smile and pushed Meliorn over to him. "You take care of him. I have to go let the owner of the club know that someone has been arrested."

"Alec...I can do that. You don't have to talk to Magnus." 

"No. It's okay. We're adults now, I need to just get over it." Alec said and took out his ear piece and handed it to Jace.  
"I will meet you back at the car okay?" 

Jace nodded. "Okay buddy." 

When Alec saw Jace push Meliorn through the crowd and out the doors, Alec scanned the club for Magnus. When he saw him sitting at the bar he took a deep breath in and out and made his way over towards the bar. As he got closer towards Magnus he saw how sad and pained Magnus looked and it made his heart ache. Yes Magnus did some awful things but he still loved him because he knew that when Magnus did those things to Alec, he was doing them for a reason and Alec could understand that. However he didn't think his actions were okay. A few steps later and Alec was at the bar. He saw that the stool next to Magnus's was empty so he sat down and tapped the mans shoulder.

When Magnus looked to his right his eyes widened. Sitting right next to him was Alexander. The man who he hurt. Magnus smiled softly. He had no idea why Alec was sitting here or what he was going to say but it made him nervous and at the same time happy that his best friend, or ex best friend was talking to him again.

"Magnus, I need to let you know that since you're the owner of this bar, that an arrest has been made here. Don't worry no one got hurt or anything like that." Alec said looking at the bar counter instead of Magnus.

"Thank you for letting me know Alexander." Magnus said and placed a hand on Alec's arm.

Alec flinched and then stood up. He couldn't do this. He couldn't be here right now. "Well that's all I wanted to say. I need to get going now." 

"Alexander wait please." Magnus begged. 

Alec didn't know if it was the way Magnus's voice cracked or the way his heart started beating faster that made him stay but he did.  
He looked up at Magnus and then at the floor and then back up at Magnus.

"What is it Magnus?" 

"I need to talk to you. To explain why I acted the way I did. Please Alexander...just hear me out okay? Please." 

Alec sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He then walked back over to the bar and grabbed a napkin. He then asked the bartender for a pen and when he got it he wrote something down on the napkin and handed it to Magnus. 

"That's my phone number. I can't talk now but we can talk tomorrow. Text me tomorrow and I'll let you know a time. I don't know why I'm giving you a chance to talk to me Magnus so don't let me regret this." Alec said and then walked away.

Magnus watched Alec leave and when he was gone he looked down at the napkin that was in his hand. He didn't recognize the address but he did recognize the number. It was the same one he had when they were in high school. It was the same one that showed up on his phone so many times without being answered. Magnus shook his head, grabbed his coat, and made his way out of the bar. Walking back to his loft he took out his phone and called the one person who gave the best advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments and the kudos (:  
> I hope you like the chapter.

When they got to the station, Luke told them good job and to take Meliorn into questioning immediately. He also told Jace and Alec that they would be the ones interrogating Meliorn, which was always Jace's favorite part. He loved being the so called bad cop and always making Alec the good cop. All though most of the time none of that never happened.  
When they took him to the interrogation room they made him sit down on one end of the table and Alec and Jace sat down on the other side. Meliorn was looking at Alec the whole time and it made him want to get this interrogation over with quickly.

"So you work for Valentine correct?" Jace asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Meliorn spat taking his eyes off of Alec and onto Jace.

Alec rolled his eyes. "But you already did."

Meliorn looked over at Alec once again. "Fine fine. Yes I do. But once he finds out, he's going to kill me."

"That won't happen. He won't get to you." Alec replied.

"Oh and are you going to protect me pretty boy?" Meliorn asked with a smirk.

Jace rolled his eyes and slammed his hand on the table. "Enough of this. Where is Valentine now?" 

"Oh no. I'm not saying anything else without a lawyer." 

Alec and Jace looked at each other and sighed. Jace then got up and grabbed Meliorn hand, handcuffing it to the table. Meliorn sighed and then asked for a drink of water.  
Alec being the good person he is, walked out of the room and then returned with a paper cup filled with water and handed it to Meliorn. He didn't miss how Meliorns fingers purposely touched Alec's as he was handing the water over.

"Alright. Do you have a lawyer or do we need to get you one?" Jace asked.

"I have a lawyer." Meliorn replied.

After getting the phone number from Meliorn the two cops left the room. They then walked over to Alec's desk and Jace grabbed the phone and started to Call Meliorns Lawyers number. Alec on the other hand checked his phone and saw a message on his phone. It was from Magnus and Alec realized Magnus hadn't changed his number either. Alec never deleted his contact from his phone which always made Alec's heart ache every time he scrolled past his name. The message on the phone was just a simple text saying that this was Magnus. Alec knew he had to text him about a time tomorrow and before Alec could talk himself out of it he texted Magnus a time and to meet him at his apartment tomorrow.

-Hey Alexander. It's me Magnus. I just want to say thank you so much for giving me a chance to talk to you. I promise I will explain everything. 

\- Meet me at my apartment at 3 p.m. We can talk then.

Once Alec hit send he placed his phone back into his pocket. He then looked over at Jace who was just hanging up the phone. Jace then nodded his head and they started to head over to Luke's office. When Alec knocked on the door Luke motioned them inside through the glass window. Jace opened the door and the two of them walked in closing the door behind them. The two then walked over to his desk but didn't sit down.

"So all we got is Meliorn is working for Valentine and he is selling drugs. Which reminds me I got to get this baggie down to evidence." Alec said as he patted his back pocket.

"And that's all you got?" Luke asked.

"Unfortunately. He's scared that Valentine is going to kill him. He also wants a lawyer before he says anything else." Jace replied.

"I see. Did you call his lawyer?" 

"I sure did. They said they would be down here in about half an hour. Meliorn is still in the interrogation room. Lydia and a few others are down there so they can keep an eye out for him while we wait for the lawyer." Jace responded.

"Okay. Good work. When the Lawyer gets there I want you two to go back to questioning him. We have to get Valentine."

Jace and Alec then walked out of the room and back to their desks. Jace's desk was right next to Alec's. They sat there in silence before Alec looked over at Jace and Alec groaned.  
"Just ask me what you want to ask Jace."

"How did it go with Magnus?" 

"I told him about the arrest and then he asked if we could talk. I told him yes. He's meeting at my place tomorrow so we can talk." 

"Alec...you can't just forgive him that easily." 

Alec furrowed his brows and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not forgiving him Jace. I just really need to hear what he has to say."

"Alright buddy. Do you want me to be there?" Jace asked.

"No that's alright." 

The two then started to talk about other things like Jace and Clary and sports and anything else. Thirty minutes passed and the Lawyer had finally arrived.  
\---

Magnus decided to wait to call until he got home. On his way home he couldn't stop thinking about Alec and how much he changed. Well looks anyways, he didn't know about personality. Magnus felt awful for doing those things to Alec. Sure he didn't do them directly like call him names except for calling him a nobody but that was the only time. He did however laugh when his so called friends called him names and he didn't even try to stop them. When he did laugh it was fake because he saw the hurt in Alec's eyes and seeing Alec hurt only hurt Magnus more. He was such an idiot but he did have his reasons and he needed to talk to Alec.

When he got home he took off his shoes and headed straight for the bathroom to take a shower. Once he was done showering and got dressed he made his way over to his bed and saw his cat on his pillow. Magnus smiled fondly at him and climbed onto his bed. He then placed Chairman Meow ontop of his lap and then took out his phone. Once he dialed the number he held it to his ear and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Ragnor...It's so good to hear your voice." 

"You too Magnus. Is everything alright?"

"No. Not really. I just...I really need to talk to you. You always know what to say."

"Of course. I'm all ears Magnus. What happened?"

"I saw Alexander...for the first time in years."

"Oh Magnus..." Ragnor whispered.

"All the memories came rushing back and I hate myself even more Ragnor. Why did I have to do all those horrible things. I...asked him if we could talk and he told me yes. We're going to talk tomorrow. But Ragnor.... I don't know how I'm going to do this." 

"Magnus....You were just a kid. You felt like you had no other choice then to go with Camille. You explained everything to me and I understood clearly. The way you talk about Alexander, I know he's a good guy. He will understand too Magnus. He might not forgive you and I probably wouldn't either but he will understand. Just tell him everything Magnus. You were best friends once, you love him don't you?"

"I do..yes."

"Then fight for him. Don't give up. Sure you've made mistakes, horrible mistakes, but Magnus.... you had your reasons. Everyone makes mistakes. Just tell him everything. I have a feeling that everything will work out in the end." 

"Thank you Ragnor."

"Of course my friend. Now I got to go. Call me and tell me how everything went alright?"

"Of course. Bye friend."

"Good bye Magnus."

When Magnus hung up he placed his phone on the night stand and snuggled up on his bed with his cat. He was going to see and talk to Alexander again. He was going to explain everything and he only hoped that Alec would understand. Of course Alec had the right to not forgive him. Who would after everything Magnus had done. But he missed his best friend. Alec was the only one he ever trusted, he was the only one who made him feel truly happy and who he could be himself around. Magnus sighed and closed his eyes. He needed to get some good night rest in order to be strong to talk to Alec tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always think the chapter is longer than it really is. Omg lol.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments and the kudos (:  
> I hope you like the chapter.

Alec and Jace were exhausted. Trying to get anything out of Meliorn was like talking to a brick wall. His lawyer was a complete ass and made sure that Meliorn didn't talk.  
They were no step closer into finding Valentine and it was starting to get on the two detectives nerves. When they exited the interrogation room they went straight to their desks. When Alec sat down he froze. A few feet away was Sebastian Verlac talking to Luke and he was also wearing a police uniform. Alec looked over at Jace who was typing something on his phone and nudged him. When Jace looked up, Alec nodded his head in the direction of Sebastian.

"What the hell?" Jace said looking over at his partner.

Alec shook his head and looked back over to see Luke and Sebastian heading their way. Alec and Jace both groaned before standing up.

"Alec, Jace, how did it go?" Luke asked.

"It didn't. He wouldn't say a word and his lawyer made sure of that." Alec replied.

"I see. Well we can try one more time tomorrow. At least we got him off the streets." Luke responded.

"Yes I guess that's true." Jace said glaring at Sebastian who was smirking the whole time.

"I would like you boys to meet our new police officer. This is Sebastian, Sebastian these two young men are our best, Alec and Jace."

"We know who he is." Jace spat.

"Look we would love to chat but it's our time to go home. Maybe we can talk tomorrow." Alec said calmly.

"Of course. Go and enjoy the rest of the day. See you two tomorrow." Luke replied.

With one last glance at Sebastian, Alec and Jace turned around and went to the locker area. They grabbed their things and then headed outside.  
Alec and Jace had parked next to each other so they were now standing by their cars.

"I can't believe this!" Jace said.

"He has to be here for a reason Jace. All through highschool he was always talking about how he hated the cops and now he's suddenly one? It doesn't make sense." Alec replied.

"I know. Whatever his reason is, we will find out. Well we will talk tomorrow okay? I gotta get home to meet Clary."

"Of course. I'm actually going to talk with Magnus tonight." Alec said.

"Alec.... you don't owe him anything. You don't have to hear him out." Jace replied walking towards him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know that Jace, but we were best friends once, I need to know." 

"Okay. If you need me you call me okay?" 

"Okay. Thank you Jace." 

"Of course. See you later brother."  
\----  
When Alec got home, he took a shower and changed out of his police gear and into grey sweat pants and a black tanktop. If he was going to have this conversation he might as well wear something that was comfortable. He then walked over to his couch and sat down as well as taking out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts and found Magnus's name. He took a deep breath in and out and then started to type out the message.

\- I'm home so come on over whenever.

A few minutes later Alec got a text back.

\- On my way. See you soon Alexander.  
\----  
Alec was on his couch watching a cooking show when he heard a knock at his door. He knew exactly who it was and Alec wasn't sure if he was ready to open that door. However he knew that he had to so he got up and off the couch and turned the tv off. He then slowly made his way to the door and took a deep breath in and out before opening the door.  
When he opened the door he saw Magnus and Alec thought he looked gorgeous. However he couldn't let Magnus know that.

"Magnus come on in." Alec said. 

However Magnus didn't move. Instead he was eyeing Alec up and down and clearly checking him out.   
Alec rolled his eyes and cleared his throat causing Magnus to jump and then smile.

"I'm sorry darling, what did you say?"

"I said come in." Alec said and moved to the side so Magnus could come inside his apartment.

Magnus nodded and walked past Alec. "Wow this place is small isn't it?" 

Alec shrugged and closed the door. "I like it like this."

"So uh..we should talk." Magnus replied.

"Yes let's talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Also sorry for the short chapter but I will be posting again tonight. (:


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments and the kudos (:  
> I hope you like the chapter.
> 
> p.s. I know I said this would be up yesterday night but I just was in a bad place last night and I wasn't up to write it so I'm sorry about that.  
> Chapter Text

Alec and Magnus were now sitting on Alec's couch. It was awkward to say the least. Alec didn't know what to do or how to start the conversation and when he looked over at Magnus he saw how tense the other man was. Alec knew this was going to be a rough night. They were sitting in silence and if Alec had to be honest, it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Do you want a drink or something?" Alec asked breaking the ice.

"Do you have an alcohol?" Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head. "I don't drink...I can't."

Magnus nodded. He wanted to ask why he couldn't drink but decided that it wasn't his place to ask. He took a deep breath in and out and then looked over at Alec.

"So I think I should start explaining huh?"

"That would be nice yes." Alec replied.

Magnus sighed and started to rub his hands together. It was something he did when he was nervous. In a way it helped him calm down.  
Magnus then looked over at Alec once more and saw Alec looking down at his lap. He then realized that he wasn't the only one who was tense.

"You know how I was put into foster care when I was 13 right?" Magnus asked.

It was true. When Magnus was 13, his mother committed suicide and his father became a abusive drunk. A few weeks after his mothers death, his father tried to drown him in a lake telling him it was all his fault she was dead. Fortunally Magnus got away and called the police. His father was sent to jail and he was put into foster care. When he was 14 he got adopted by Will and Jem who are loving and Caring parents to Magnus. Magnus had told Alec everything and had they stayed up as Magnus cried into his shoulder and Alec comforted him all that night.

"I know this doesn't excuse anything for what I've done Alec. I feel so so so awful and I hate myself every single day. I know I didn't call you names or push you or anything like that, but I didn't stop them when I should have. I laughed when they laughed because I was trying to fit in and I feel so bad for everything I've done. When I met Camille, everything changed. One day after school I was waiting for Will to come and pick me up when Camille walked over to me and introduced her self. Of course I knew who she was I mean everyone did. She started to flirt with me and she was really nice, after we started to talk she asked me out and I said yes. You didn't know at the time but after that day we went out on a few dates, and on the fourth one she told me she loved me. I never thought that anyone would ever say those words to me Alec. Not after my biological father told me time after time that I would find no one to love because who would want to be with someone like me? But she did, she told me she loved me and I told her I loved her back because at the time I thought I did.

That's when her true colors showed. That night when we were supposed to have a sleep over and I never showed, Camille wanted to go out on a date and when I told her I had plans with you, she told me that I was to never be friends with you again or else she would dump me. I was scared Alec. I couldn't loose her because I didn't want to loose the feeling of being loved. So I didn't show up, I didn't call you. It hurt so much. I wish every single day that I could go back and ignore Camille. Eventually her and her little group started to bully you. They would call you names and push you down and If I tried to stop them then I was afraid Camille would leave me. So I laughed when they laughed and I swear to you Alec, I found none of it funny. I hated every single minute of it. 

I guess what I'm trying to say is that I just wanted someone who would love me. My parents never did, sure my biological mother did in a way but if she loved me, why did she kill herself? Why did she leave me? Every thing just got too hard and I couldn't handle it. Camille made me feel like I was wanted, like nothing else mattered. But in reality she was cruel and multiplicative. You know it was Junior year and the night my mother killed her self. I wanted to end my life that day but Camille, she talked me out of it. She helped me get through it. After we graduated I found out that Camille never loved me. I found her cheating on me with two different guys and when I found out she tried to apologize but i knew it wasn't sincere. 

I'm an idiot for ever letting you go Alec. You were my best friend, the only person who I ever really trusted, and it took me so damn long to realize that and I'm just so sorry.   
But I was just a kid and I didn't know any better. Now that I'm older, I made the choice I should of made a long time ago. I'm no longer friends with Camille or her group. I don't ever want to talk to her ever again. And I know that this probably sounds like a bunch of useless excuses and I...I'm just so sorry Alexander. I really really am. I understand if you don't forgive me or if you don't understand where I'm coming from."

Magnus finally stopped talking. He had tears rolling down his cheeks and it made Alec want to reach out and hug him, tell him that it's okay, make him feel like nothing was his fault. But he couldn't. Alec knew that Magnus didn't want to hurt Alec, he always knew that, but that doesn't mean that he would forgive him.

"Look Magnus, I'm going to be blunt with you. I want you to know that I understand why you did what you did, I do, and I'm not mad at you for it.   
I'm just really upset that you dropped me, like I was some piece of trash. When I was a little kid, my mother told me that I would never make friends because I was too mature for my age and If I ever wanted to make friends I had to stop being so shy and pathetic. But then you came along and asked if you could swing with me and you don't know how much that meant to me Magnus. Somebody actually wanted to be my friend and it made me so happy Magnus you have no idea. Ever since then I thought that nothing would separate us. That you would always be there for me and I would always be there for you. But when you left me for Camille, someone you just met, it hurt, It hurt so bad because you were my only friend. You were the only one who understood me besides my siblings, you were the only one who I ever wanted to talk to Magnus. 

I don't understand why you didn't think I wouldn't be there for you. Was I not good enough as a friend?" 

Magnus's eyes widened and he gently got up off the couch and crouched in front of Alec taking his hand. He saw Alec have tears running down his face just like he had himself.

"No Alexander. No no. Please don't think for any second that I didn't want you around. That I thought you were a bad friend. Because you were such an amazing friend and I don't know why I let that go. You were always there for me. You let me cry on your shoulder when my mom died, when I told you how abusive my father was, when I was put into foster care, you were always there for me and I couldn't be more grateful. I am so so so sorry for hurting you Alexander."

Alec shook his head and wiped his face.   
"I still don't understand Magnus. You wanted someone to care for you when I was here the whole time. You know you were the first person that I told I was gay.   
You were the only person who I wanted to tell things too. And it hurt so fucking bad that when you left, you never answered my phone calls. You ignored me and laughed at me.   
What did I ever do to you Magnus? I don't understand.

Did Jace tell you that my father left because of me? He told me that he didn't want a fag for a son. He told me that he would rather I was dead then be gay.   
When he left I was sobbing Magnus and I needed you. I needed to talk to you and where were you? Why didn't you just pick up your damn phone? Did I mean that little to you?  
That night I almost killed my self. All of those words that your little group had said to me, and the words my father said to me. It was all too much and I was so tired of it all.   
Camille and her friends called me names and told me every single fucking day that I was worthless and I would never be enough for anyone.   
You were there sometimes and I would look to you to see if you would help me, but you wouldn't. I thought that friends stuck up for friends but I guess not."

Alec said and then closed his eyes as he took a deep breath in and out. When he opened his eyes he saw Magnus about to speak but held up his hand.

"But, I do understand Magnus. I know why you did those things. I can't even imagine what you have been through. Hearing someone tell you that you will never be loved takes a lot out of you and I understand why you went with Camille. To be honest with you I was happy that you had someone who loved you even if that person was Camille. I understand Magnus, I just don't forgive you. Not yet. I need time okay?"

Magnus nodded and stood up.   
"Okay. Thank you Alexander for hearing me out. I really am sorry for everything I have done to you."

"I know Magnus, I know. I think you should leave though. I'm too tired and I need to process everything."

"Of course darling." Magnus whispered. He then slowly bent his head down and gently placed a kiss on Alec's forehead.

Alec closed his eyes when he felt Magnus's lips on his forehead. He had them closed when he felt Magnus's lips leave his forehead. He had his eyes closed when he heard foot steps heading towards the door. And he had them closed when he heard a slight "Good bye Alexander." and the door closing.  
When Alec knew that Magnus was gone he got his phone and opened a new text message. 

To: Izzy, Jace  
\- Magnus just left and I need you. Please come over if you're not busy.

From: Izzy  
-On my way. I'm bringing Ice cream.

From: Jace   
-Of course Buddy, will be there soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments and the kudos (:  
> I hope you like the chapter.

When Jace and Isabelle arrived, they both hugged Alec and made their way inside. Alec told them that Magnus came over and they talked but that was about it. He didn't really feel like telling them all what happened. Not yet anyways. So they decided to settle on Alec's couch and watch a movie. When the movie ended they talked about random things and they laughed as well. Alec loved his siblings more than anything and he missed it when they hung out like this. 

"Hey so I was going to meet up with Clary tonight. Do you guys want to come?" Jace asked.

Alec shrugged and nodded. He wanted to have fun tonight. 

"Sure. Where are we meeting her? I'll ask Simon if he want's to go." Isabelle said taking out her own phone.

"Um, it's actually at Pandemonium." Jace said looking sheepishly at Alec.

"Jace..." Isabelle warned.

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's fine. If I see Magnus I'll just avoid him. I say let's go." 

Jace smiled and stood up followed by his siblings. "That's the spirit! And don't worry we won't leave you alone."   
\---

When they got to Pandemonium, the club was in full swing. People were dancing, talking, drinking, grinding, it was a mad house. Alec closed his eyes. Why did he decide to come here again? He hated crowds and people in general. When he opened his eyes he saw Isabelle grab his wrist and drag him through the crowds all the way over to a table. Clary and Simon were already there and they had bought them all drinks. 

"Hey guys." Isabelle said. 

Simon grinned and got up to give Isabelle a kiss. Clary did the same thing leaving Alec sitting at the booth awkwardly. Looking at his siblings and their partners made Alec's chest hurt. Sure he was happy for them but it made him think that he would never have what they had. It hurt a lot but he knew he couldn't show what he was feeling so he put on a fake smile as Clary and Simon both said hi to him.

"So Alec, found anyone yet?" Clary asked as she was sitting in Jace's lap.

"Uh.. no." Alec responded.

Clary frowned but didn't say anything else.

The five of them started to talk about how things were going in each others lives and random things like the latest cat video on the internet which Simon had brought up. No surprise there. Halfway through their conversation Alec realized his glass was empty and stood up. He asked if anyone wanted a refill and of course everyone did. He sighed and nodded as he ran a hand through his hair and walked over towards the bar. 

When he got there he sat on the bar stool and told the bartender everyone's drink order. The bartender smiled and nodded and then turned around to get their drinks ready.   
Looking around the club he smiled as he saw his siblings laugh and smile. He then looked over at the dance floor and felt uncomfortable as he saw so many people grinding on one another who were probably all strangers. When he looked over to his left where a few other tables were, he saw Magnus and he wasn't alone. He was talking to Camille and they seemed to be in a heated conversation. Magnus looked angry and Camille had a huge grin on her face and it was unnerving. 

Alec was about to turn his head away when he saw Magnus look over Camille's shoulder and right over at him. Alec froze and felt like he couldn't breathe. Magnus was still as gorgeous as ever and seeing him look at Alec made his chest hurt once more. When he saw Camille turn her head to see what Magnus was looking at, she smirked and started to make her way over to Alec. Alec shook his head and looked back at the bartender. He was almost done making their drinks but unfortunately he wasn't fast enough. 

"Didn't think I would see you here again." Camille purred as she sat down next to him.

"Camille leave him alone." Magnus said walking up behind Camille. 

"Are you ready to accept my offer?" Camille asked looking over at Magnus.

Alec looked away from the bartender and then over at Camille and Magnus. "Camille stop. I'm not getting back together with you. I'm over it. You should be too. You're an adult for gods sake. Grow up." 

Alec couldn't help but smile at that. No one ever stood up to Camille and it was nice that Magnus was finally doing what he should of done a while ago.

"You think this is funny Lightwood?" Camille asked looking over at Alec.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Actually yes." 

"You remember when I said I know your secret? Let's get it out in the open shall we?" Camille said looking at Alec then at Magnus and back to Alec.

"Camille.." Magnus warned.

Camille laughed and looked back over at Magnus. "Did you know that little Alec over here was in love with you? Ever since middle school. And you know whats sad? He's still in love with you. Pathetic." Camille laughed once more.

Alec paled. He couldn't breath and when he saw Magnus's look right at him with wide eyes, his vision was starting to blur and he knew he was going to be having a panic attack.

"What the hell is going on here?" Alec heard a voice behind him.

"Just letting Magnus here know the truth about your pathetic brother." Camille said

"Alec...Alec look at me." Isabelle was now standing in front of Alec.

"I...I can't breath. I...I need to get out of here. Please." Alec begged. He was on the edge of tears and Isabelle gently grabbed Alec and started to lead him out the door of Pandemonium with Simon on the other side of Alec trying to calm him down.

"You bitch!" Magnus said and ran to catch up with Alec and Isabelle.

"You're such an ass Camille. You better watch your back because what you just did....you're going to regret it." Jace said and grabbed Clary's hand and dragging her out the club.  
\---  
"Alexander! Wait." Magnus called out. 

Isabelle turned around and saw Magnus running towards them. She then whispered something in Simons ear and Simon nodded, leading Alec towards the car.  
Isabelle sighed and walked over to Magnus meeting him halfway. She then saw Jace and Clary walk towards them but she just shook her head and pointed at the car. Alec needed his brother and Jace was more than happy to be there for him.

"What the fuck did she say Magnus?" Isabelle demanded.

"She...she told me about how Alec feels towards me." Magnus whispered.

Isabelle closed her eyes. "Magnus..."

"Is it true? What she said? Is Alec really in love with me? Has he been in love with me this whole time?" Magnus asked with a shaky voice.

Isabelle opened his eyes and nodded. "Yes. That's why it hurt him so much Magnus."

"I...I didn't know." 

"How could you know Magnus? You ditched him!" Isabelle almost shouted.

Magnus felt a tear roll down his cheek. "I...I know and I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry." Magnus said starting to sob.

Isabelle felt her heart break. Sure Magnus did some horrible things but she knew that Magnus didn't want to do any of that. That deep down he had always been the same kid that she knew. Isabelle sighed and wrapped her arms around Magnus.

"And you? What do you feel for my brother?" 

"That's what sucks Iz. I...it took me a while for me to realize it, but I love him. I love him so much it hurts."

Isabelle kissed his forehead. "I know, I know. Give him time okay? When my brother is okay, I'll ask him if he wants to talk with you. Would you want to talk with him?"

Magnus nodded. "More than anything."

Isabelle nodded. "Okay. I have to go now. I'll call you Magnus."

"Thank you."

Isabelle nodded and started to walk away. Halfway towards the car she turned around. "And Magnus?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not a horrible person. What you did was horrible don't get me wrong. But you're not a bad person." And with that Isabelle left and got into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so so sooo long to post you guys.  
> Thank you for reading and for the comments and the kudos (:  
> I hope you like the chapter.

After leaving the club and going home, he told his siblings and their partners that he was fine and that if he needed them he would call. Isabelle and Jace were both hesitant to leave but they knew that Alec was stubborn so they gave him a hug and said their good byes. Alec went straight to bed after that, not wanting to think about what had just happened. It was now morning and Alec woke up to his text message alert sound. When he reached over and grabbed the phone, he squinted at the bright screen and saw who had texted him. It was Magnus and he really didn't know what to do. Should he open it or should he ignore it? Alec sighed and decided to open the message after all.

'Hey Alexander, I know that you probably don't want to hear from me and I totally get it. But I just really need to talk to you, in person. You probably don't even want to see me right now and that's okay but Alexander, we really need to talk. I promise you that I will say what I have to say and if you don't ever want to hear from me again then I will leave you alone and never talk to you again, you have my word. But Alexander...I am begging you to please meet me. Please. If I don't get a text back from you then I won't bother you again either. I hope I do hear from you Alexander.'

Alec felt his heart drop. Magnus wanted to talk to him and in person. What did he want to say to him? Did he want to tell him how he thinks Alec is disgusting for falling in love with Magnus or how Magnus is creeped out about the whole thing? However, there was only one way to find out and if Magnus did think of Alec like that, well then at least he would have closure. He took a deep breath in and out and started to type back with shaky fingers.

'Meet me at my apartment tonight at 6.'

After he hit send, he threw his phone on the other side of the bed and rolled out of it. He headed to his bathroom first and took a shower. He then got dressed and grabbed his phone as he made his way out of his room and into his kitchen. He made himself some eggs and bacon and poured himself a coffee. As he was eating he got a text message from Jace saying that Meliorn had some information on Valentine and that he would only talk to Alec about it. Alec groaned because of two things. One, it was his day off. Two, Meliorn was a creep and Alec really didn't want to deal with that today. But Alec knew he had to do this so he sent Jace a text saying he was one his way. 

Twenty minutes later Alec was at the station and headed towards the interrogation room. Jace was already standing outside the room and rose an eyebrow when he saw Alec.  
Alec huffed and shook his head as he opened the door and walked inside with Jace right behind him. Inside the interrogation room was Meliorn handcuffed to the table that was bolted down to the floor.

"I thought I was only going to be talking to him." Meliorn said pointing at Alec.

Jace rolled his eyes. "Well you see, you never said he had to be alone. So you will tell us what you know now."

"Wait, why are you so willing to give up information?" Alec asked looking at Meliorn.

Meliorn smirked and eyes Alec up and down. "Well handsome, you know how I got one phone call? I called Valentine and when I said I was in jail, he laughed at me and said it was my problem and not his. I always hated the guy so I'm over it. However if I do this, I want protection. Valentine has men everywhere and once he finds out I told you this information, he will find a way to kill me." 

"There's more...what do you want?" Jace asked.

"Oh look. Blondie is a smart one. What I want is protection and a minute alone with handsome."

"No...no way." Jace replied.

"Fine. I won't tell you what I know." Meliorn responded.

Alec groaned once again. "Fine. One minutes and that's all you get. You are also staying handcuffed to that table." 

Jace's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" 

"Positive." Alec replied.

Jace huffed and then looked at Meliorn and pointed. "One minute and then I'm back. Don't you dare try any funny business." 

Once Jace left the room, Alec walked over to the wall and leaned up against it and folded his arms in front of his chest. He looked right at Meliorn who was now smirking at Alec. Alec squinted an eye at Meliorn and before he knew it, the lights turned off leaving the room completely pitch black. When the lights turned back on Meliorn was out of his chair, out of the handcuff, and now right in front of him. Before Alec could do anything, Meliorn held Alec against the wall and slammed his lips onto Alec's. Alec pushed Meliorn off the same time the door opened.

"What the fuck." Alec said and punched Meliorn right in the face.

Jace looked at Alec with wide eyes and then at Meliorn. "What did you do?" 

Meliorn smiled and sat back in his chair. "Something I've wanted to do for a while now. Now I think it's time I told you my information on Valentine."

Jace was about to say something when Alec grabbed his arm and led him out of the room closing the door behind them.  
"Let's find out what he knows and then deal with what just happened okay?"

Jace nodded and the two went back into the room. However Jace took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed him to the table, this time with both hands. 

"Talk." Alec said.

"Valentine is going to be at the abandoned carnival in two days. He has a big meeting with someone who no one knows or what the meeting is even about. Whatever it is though, it's huge enough to make Valentine to do the work himself." 

"How do you know this?" Jace asked.

"i over heard him talking on the phone the day I got arrested." Meliorn answered.

"How do we know you're not lying? That this isn't a trap?" Alec asked.

"You don't but it's the only thing you got. Besides I'm not lying and even if I was...what would I get out of it? I'm already in Jail." 

"Fine. Now that you gave us the information, let's talk about what just happened shall we?" Jace said walking around the table and Meliorn.

"How did you make the lights go out and how the fuck did you get out of those handcuffs? Also if you ever touch me again...jail isn't the only thing you'll be in for." Alec said looking right at Meliorn.

Meliorn laughed. "Sorry boys but I'm not telling you how I did it."

"Fine. We're going to have a few other officers take you to the prison and I will make sure that you will be in a confined cell. It might not sound bad but trust me, you will start to go crazy." Jace said as he walked over to the door and motioning for two other officers to take Meliorn.

Meliorn smiled. "It was worth it. Ever since I saw Handsome over here, I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss him and now I don't have to wonder anymore."  
\---  
Once Meliorn was gone, Alec and Jace went to the vending machines and got their selves a little snack. They talked about Meliorn and the case for a few minutes and then Alec told Jace about meeting with Magnus tonight and they talked about that for a while. Alec then went home and cleaned up his house a bit before Magnus came over.

A few hours later it was 6 pm and there was a knock at his door. Alec took a deep breath in and out and walked over to the door. He counted to ten before opening it and when he did, he saw no other than Magnus Bane standing at his door step with a bouquet of flowers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading you guys. Your comments and kudos mean the world to me.   
> I hope you like this chapter and sorry for any mistakes.

Standing in Alec's door way was no other than Magnus Bane with a bouquet of flowers. Alec's favorite to be exact. The cop just stared at the flowers until Magnus cleared his throat. Alec shook his head but didn't move from the door way to let Magnus in. He needed to know that this was real and that Magnus wasn't playing him. Magnus saw the expression on Alec's face and he knew he needed to say it right then and there. It might be a shitty way to say it but he just had too.

"I love you too Alexander." Magnus whispered. 

"If this is a joke you can turn right back around Magnus. I...I can't have you breaking my heart again so please...please if you're here to make fun of me or something then go. I know that Camille told you that I love you and yes it's true. I've been in love with you for a very long time and I've tried to stop. I've tried so hard to get over you but I can't. So if you think that I'm a joke or something then do us both a favor and leave. I can't hurt again Magnus. I just can't." Alec replied with tears in his eyes.

Magnus shook his head and pulled Alec into a hug. He hated himself everyday for hurting Alec. He hated himself so much that he caused this beautiful amazing boy to be in so much pain and heartache. 

"This isn't a joke. My feelings towards you will never be a joke. What I feel for you is one hundred percent real. I thought for so long that I could never find someone to love me. That I was broken and I would never find that person. I was so blind and so greedy that I didn't see what was right in front of me. Alexander, darling, you are my world. You're my whole heart. If I could go back in time and man up, I would of realized my feelings for you then. Deep down I knew that I loved you Alexander, but Camille being the manipulative person she is got in the way. 

And I know that doesn't excuse me for what I've done. For what I've put you through. I know that I've hurt you so much darling and in the process I've just hurt myself. I thought that loving you would be too good to be true. You're so caring and nice and selfless and gorgeous and Alexander.... I was scared. I was so fucking scared. I know that your heart got broken over and over again but I want you to know that my heart was shattered every time I saw you. Every time I wanted to be with you but I was so selfish. 

I can not tell you enough how sorry I am. Because I am sorry Alexander. I am so so so sorry. I should of never let you go. I love you so much that it hurts every single day. It hurts knowing that I screwed everything up. It hurts that I've finally figured out my feelings and now there's nothing I can do about them. I'm just so sorry. I wish I could go back and do everything a different way but I can't. I just... I can't have you not in my life. I need you Alexander. And I know this isn't fair for me to ask but just please...please give me one last chance to make it up to you. Please." Magnus said with tears rolling down his face. When he got to the last word he whispered it as he felt his heart ache.

Alec was sobbing. He didn't know Magnus felt that way. He didn't know any of it.

"You...you love me. You've always loved me?"

"Yes. From the moment we met I've loved you. I knew that deep down I did but I never did anything about it and I'm sorry." 

Alec wiped his tears as he felt more tears roll down his face. Alec grabbed the flowers out of Magnus's hand and walked back into his apartment placing them on the counter. He hoped Magnus had followed him and when he turned around he noticed that the man did. Alec closed his eyes and pulled Magnus into a hug. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and held him tightly and close.

Alec knew that Magnus wasn't forgiven. Not yet. But he also knew that Magnus was hurting and that he knew Magnus was scared. Magnus had been through a lot and Alec could understand that because he had been through a lot too. It was going to take some time to get to back to where they were but Alec knew that he couldn't have Magnus not in his life either.

"I'm giving you one last chance Bane. One last chance. I'm not forgiving you...not yet. But it hurts not having you in my life. So please Magnus, don't hurt me again." Alec said as he leaned his forehead down on Magnus's shoulder.

Magnus closed his eyes as he hugged Alec tighter. He hadn't hugged the boy in forever and he missed this a lot. Magnus sighed and kissed Alec's temple.  
"I'm never leaving you again. I'm never going to hurt you like that ever again. I promise Alec."

Alec looked up and shook his head. "No. Don't call me that."

Magnus furrowed his brows in confusion until he got what Alec was saying. "Of course Alexander."  
\------------------------------  
Since Magnus was already over, Alec asked the man if he wanted to stay and binge episodes of Face Off with him. They used to watch the show all the time and after they broke apart, Alec never watched the show because it hurt to much. It made Alec think back of the memories they shared when they were together watching it. Of course Magnus agreed and they ordered Chinese take out to eat. An hour later the food was gone and Alec was starting to fall alseep. His head dropped down onto Magnus's shoulder and his eyes were fluttering closed.

"Darling, I think you should go to bed. You're exhausted."

Alec whined but didn't move causing Magnus to chuckle. "Come on sweetheart. You can go to sleep once you're in your bed." 

Alec shook his head and curled more into Magnus. 

"Oh Alexander..." Magnus whispered as he closed his own eyes and leaned his head on top of Alec's.

Before they realized it, they were both asleep in each others arms on the couch. At 3 in the morning, there was a loud ringing and both men shot up. Alec blushed when he felt that he was cuddling with Magnus but realized that his phone was going off. It was Jace's ringtone and if he was calling at this time then something was wrong. Alec ran over to his phone and picked it up.

"Jace? Why are you calling so early? What's up?' Alec asked trying to hold back a yawn but failed.

"I'm so sorry to call you this early buddy but I just got off the phone with Luke. Meliorn is gone. "

Alec's eyes widened and he ran his free hand through his hair. He began to pace back and forth. "What do you mean he's gone?"

"When one of the guards went to go check on him in his cell, he was missing. The cells door was wide open and no one had permission to take him out. We think someone broke him out. We have no idea where he went or who helped him. Probably one of Valentines men."

"Shit. Do you need me to come in?" Alec asked.

"Not right now. We're all going to get some rest and meet at the station at 8. But Alec, he was very interested in you. I would keep my eye out for him." 

Alec groaned and sat back down on the couch next to Magnus. "Alright. I'll see you at 8 then."

"See you at 8. Try to get some more sleep Alec." Jace replied and the two hung up.

Alec sighed placed his phone down on the coffee table in front of the couch. He then tilted his head back on the couch and shut his eyes. When he felt a hand on his he jumped and opened his eyes completely forgetting about Magnus.

"Are you alright?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know. You remember when we came into your club. Well we arrested Meliorn one of Valentines men. However he escaped and we have no idea where he is. We bet that one of Valentines men helped him escape. Jace seems to think that he will come here though."

Magnus looked at Alec and tilted his head. "Why would he come here?"

"Well he uh...he....let's just say he was interested in me. It's very uncomfortable. Well enough about that. I'm still very tired and I think we should get some actual good sleep. You can take the bed in the guest room and before you argue no you're not going home at this time in the morning. You need to sleep too. The room is just down that hall. Good night Magnus. See you in the morning." Alec said as he gave Magnus a smile and went into his own room with another yawn. 

Magnus smiled to himself and made his way towards Alec's guestroom and when his body hit the bed he was out like a light. He just hoped he woke up early before Alec did so he could make the man breakfast knowing that Alec was going to have a long day tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. But hey a new chapter is here!  
> I hope you like it and sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Warning: non con in this chapter. (I added a new tag)

It was around 7:30 in the morning when Alec's alarm went off. He had to be at the police station at 10 but he wanted to wake up early in order to talk to Magnus some more. There were things they still needed to talk about. Alec stretched his arms above his head before sitting up and getting out of bed. The apartment was cold and Alec only in sweatpants made him feel it more. He didn't mind though. He liked the coldness in the morning. 

As he yawned he walked out of his room and looked over at the guest room door which was still closed. Magnus was probably still asleep. Alec shook his head and made his way into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets and opened up the fridge taking out the pitcher of orange juice. He then poured himself a glass and placed the pitcher back into the fridge. Grabbing the glass, he held it up to his lips and started to drink the orange juice until the glass was all gone. 

There was a strange after taste but Alec didn't think too much of it. He walked over to the sink and rinsed out the glass. He then placed it in his dish washer and turned around. When he did he felt dizziness rush over him causing Alec to grip the counter. He closed his eyes and waited for the dizziness to go away. He thought that he had just turned around to quickly. But the dizziness didn't go away. In fact it was getting worse. He slowly started to walk towards the living room and when he did he froze when he saw someone sitting on his couch looking at him with a smirk. 

At first Alec thought it was Magnus. Alec shook his head as he was starting to get tired and his body was starting to feel weak. He looked over at the person again and realized that it wasn't Magnus but instead it was Meliorn. Alec was about to turn around and run into his room where he kept his gun but was stopped by Meliorn jumping off the couch and running behind the cop, pulling Alec to his chest in a tight grip.

"You drugged me." Alec slurred.

"You're not getting away this time. I want a taste and a taste is what i'm going to get." Meliorn whispered in Alec's ear before biting his earlobe gently. 

Alec struggled and tried to get away from Meliorn but he couldn't. He felt to weak and to tired. The next thing he knew was that he was being pushed down on the couch and Meliorn was on top of him.

"Stop. Please..." Alec whimpered.

"God you're so hot." Meliorn whispered as he then slammed his lips on top of Alec's. 

Alec struggled as hard as he could. He weakly started hitting Meliorn only for Meliorn to grab Alec's wrists and pin them above his head. Meliorn chuckled as he kissed down Alec's jaw and down his neck.   
\-------------  
Magnus woke up at 7 a.m. He groaned and tried his best to fall back to sleep but he couldn't. Not when he had Alec on his mind and the conversation they had last night. He stayed there in bed for about twenty minutes before getting out of bed, grabbed his phone, and out of the guest room. He headed towards the bath room that was right across his room to try and freshen up and to fix his hair.

It was 7:35 when Magnus heard a whimper. It sounded like Alec and it sounded like he was in pain. He quickly flung the door open and started to head towards the living room. When he was almost there he heard Alec say in a strangled tone No and Stop causing Magnus to freeze. When he heard an unfamiliar voice telling Alec that he was hot, Magnus saw red. He ran into the living room to see a man on top of Alec holding him down while sucking on Alec's neck. Alec had his eyes squeezed shut and could see Alec weakly struggle out of the mans hold. 

Magnus ran over to them and grabbed Meliorns shoulders and yanked him off of Alec and onto the ground. 

"Get the fuck off of him." Magnus growled out.

Meliorn was about to get up off the ground when Magnus kicked him in the side and got on top of him pinning him to the ground so that he couldn't go anywhere. Magnus was strong. Very strong and didn't move a muscle when Meliorn tried to struggle out of his grip. 

"Get off me." Meliron spat.

Magnus chuckled. "Oh I'm sorry. You don't like being held down like you were holding down Alexander? Well that just sucks doesn't it?" 

"Who are you? His boyfriend? Do you get to fuck him? I bet he's wonderful in bed. A great fuck." Meliorn replied.

"You sick son of a bitch." Magnus said bitterly before raising a hand and punching Meliorn right in the face causing the criminal to pass out. 

Magnus then quickly got off of Meliorn knowing that he wouldn't be going anywhere and ran over to Alec who was tying to keep his eyes open. Magnus crouched down in front of him and ran a hand through Alec's hair. 

"Magnus?" Alec whimpered.

"Yes darling. It's me. You're okay baby. You're safe." 

"I'm so tired Magnus. So fucking tired." Alec whispered.

Magnus sighed and kissed Alec's forehead. "I know Alexander. It's okay. Sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Alec nodded his head and within a few seconds he was out cold. Magnus kissed the boys forehead once more before taking out his phone and dialing Jace. He had gotten his number from Clary just in case something happened. Three rings later and Jace picked up.

"Hello, This is Jace Lightwood."

"Jace. It's Magnus. I need you to get to Alec's right now." 

"Magnus? What's going on?" 

Magnus groaned. "I'll tell you when you get here. Just please Jace, you need to be here. He needs you. And bring handcuffs. Meliorn is here. I knocked him out but I don't know for how long so please just get here." 

"Okay Magnus. I'll be right there. Take care of my brother." 

"Always Jace." Magnus replied before hanging up the phone.

Magnus looked over at Meliorn and saw that he was still unconscious before turning his head and looking at Alec as he ran another hand through Alec's hair. Magnus closed his eyes as he remembered seeing the look on Alec's face when Meliorn was on him. There was fear written all over him. He slowly opened his eyes and leaned his forehead ontop of Alec's.

"I'm so sorry this happened my love. But don't worry. He's never going to touch you again." Magnus whispered. 

Magnus stayed like that until he heard the door unlocking and it being pushed open. He then heard his and Alec's name being called out before standing up and turning around to see Jace and Luke run into the living room. Luke ran over to Meliorn and Jace ran over to Magnus and Alec.

"Magnus? What's wrong with him? He's shaking." Jace asked worriedly as he placed a hand on Alec's forehead. 

Magnus looked down at Alec and noticed that in fact Alec was shaking. How long had he been like that? Magnus sighed and continued to stroke Alec's hair before turning to look at Jace.

"Meliorn drugged Alec and tried to...tried to rape him. When I came out of the bathroom I heard Alec whimper and say no and stop and then I heard Meliorn. I ran into the room and I saw the sick asshole on top of Alec...I got him off just in time but Jace...If I hadn't been here..."

Jace nodded and placed a hand on Magnus's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. You were here. Thank god you were here."

Before Magnus could reply, another cop came into the room and walked over to Luke who was holding a now awake Meliorn who was in handcuffs. The cop nodded at Luke before taking Meliorn and leading him out of the room and into a cop car. Luke ran over to the three and crouched down in front of Alec.

"Oh god." Luke whispered before taking out his phone and sending a quick text. A few seconds later he got a reply and he sighed with relief.

"Jocelyn is on her way. I know Alec hates hospitals so she agreed to come here. I can't believe Meliorn did this. Alec is like a son to me and he's going to pay for what he did to him." Luke replied while folding his hands into fists.

"And he will but right now we need to take care of my brother Luke." Jace said with a shaky voice. 

Luke and Magnus both nodded before they turned their attention on to Alec and waited for Jocelyn to arrive to make sure that Alec was physically alright.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Hope you like it.

When Jocelyn got to Alec's, she went straight towards him. As she saw Alec on the ground, passed out, and shaking, her heart broke. She had known Alec for a long time and the thought of someone hurting Alec like this, it made her see red. She had Magnus and Jace move Alec to his bed so that he would be more comfortable and for it to be easier to look him over. Once he was on the bed she shooed the two out. Magnus and Jace were reluctant to leave at first but after a while they gave up and left, closing the door behind them.

As minutes passed by, Luke, Magnus, and Jace sat on Alec's couch in silence. They were worried about Alec and the more the minutes passed, the more they got worried. Thirty minutes later, Alec's bedroom door opened and Jocelyn walked out closing the door behind her. The three that were sitting on the couch stood up right away and turned to Jocelyn to see what she had to say about Alec and if he was okay.

"Alexander, how is he?" Magnus asked with a shaky breath. 

Jocelyn sighed. "He's fine. The drug Meliorn used only made it so he would become tired and weak. However he had a slight allergic reaction to it which is why his body began to shake. I gave him some medicine for that and his shaking has stopped. Other than that, no harm has come to him. He is fine. However when he wakes up he's going to be very confused and he shouldn't be alone when he wakes up. He's going to wake up in about an hour or so." 

Suddenly Luke's phone began to ring. Everyone nodded at him telling him it was okay to answer. Luke nodded back and answered his phone. A few seconds later he hung up and groaned. Jace turned to him and rose an eyebrow.

"That was the station. They are taking Meliorn into questioning right now and they need both of us back at the station. However I understand if yo want to stay here with your brother Jace." Luke said.

Jace looked at Alec's bedroom door before looking back at Luke. "I would love to stay but I need to go. I need to talk to that sick son of a bitch. He needs to pay for what he did." Jace replied before turning to look at Magnus. "You will stay with him?"

"I promise. I will even call you when he wakes up." Magnus replied.

"Good. And Magnus? Thank you. For protecting him. I know that we don't most of the time see eye to eye but i'm glad you were here." 

"I love him Jace. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him. I won't hurt him. Not ever again." Magnus replied.

"You better Bane or so help me." Jace replied before nodding at Luke and the two leaving the apartment.

Magnus sighed and turned to look at Alec's bedroom door. A few seconds later he jumped when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Turning his head he saw it was Jocelyn.

"He will be okay." Jocelyn whispered.

"I know he will."

"You can go in and see him if you want. I have to head back to the hospital. But I want you to call me if anything happens and I mean anything Magnus. That boy didn't deserve this. God if you weren't here he would have been.." 

"I know Jocelyn. I know." Magnus replied trying to hold back the tears.

Jocelyn nodded and kissed his cheek. She then left the apartment only leaving Magnus and Alec. Magnus looked around and smiled slightly. This place screamed Alec. It was plain but yet it screamed Alec and that's what made it beautiful. He then shook his head and made his way into Alec's room. When he got to Alec's bed, he sat down on the chair that was next to it and gently grabbed Alec's hand that was hanging off the side of the bed.

Magnus then slowly lifted it to his lips and kissed the back of Alec's hand. When he lowered Alec's hand, he still held on to it as his other hand went to Alec's hair and ran his fingers through it.

"I'm so sorry this happened. But you're going to be okay. You're strong. You're the strongest man I know Alexander. And you're not alone either. I'm here and I will help you get through this when you wake up. You're going to be okay my love." Magnus whispered.

An hour later, there was movement on the bed. Magnus who had turned Alec's t.v. while still holding Alec's hand and never let go, looked over at Alec to see that his eyes were fluttering open. Magnus quickly turned the t.v. off and looked back at Alec.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked softly.

Alec turned his head and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Magn's?" Alec slurred.

"Yes sweetheart. It's me." 

"What happened?" Alec asked as he tried to sit up.

"Don't push yourself Alexander. And what do you remember last darling?" 

Alec closed his eyes and shook his head. "I...I don't know. Why don't I know? Magnus..."

Hearing Alec whimper when he was done made Magnus get up and sit on the other side of the bed. He then pulled Alec into a hug and allowed Alec to rest his head on his chest. 

"Hey, shh. It's okay Alexander. You just went through something terrible." 

"What happened? Please Magnus...tell me." 

"Alexander..."

Alec shook his head. "No. I'm going to find out one way or another because i'm going to remember sometimes soon. But Magnus I need to know now. So please tell me." 

"Okay sweetheart. But you need to know one thing first. It was not your fault. None of this was your fault. This morning you were drugged. Meliorn somehow found his way into your apartment and drugged you. He then...oh god...he then forced himself on you and he almost...." Magnus said choking out the last words.

"No no no...he...did he...."

Magnus quickly cupped Alec's face causing Alec to look at him. "No. He did kiss you but that was as far as he got. I promise Alexander. I got there just in time." 

"You saved me?" Alec whispered.

"I did and I would do it again. You are so precious Alexander. I would never ever let anyone hurt you. I love you so much."

"Magnus I..."

Magnus sighed and kissed Alec's forehead. "I know. We're not at that point yet and I don't expect us too. With all I put you through...it's okay Alexander."

Alec closed his eyes and sighed. "I should have been stronger. I shouln't have let him done that. I'm a cop Magnus..I could have..."

Magnus shook his head and placed both of his hands on each of Alec's cheeks and lifted his head up. "Listen to me Alexander. There was nothing you could have done. You didn't know he was here or what he did. You were drugged and it was not your fault. Do you understand me?"

"Then why do I feel like this? Like it was my fault?" Alec replied as he tried to hold back the tears.

"Oh my sweet Alexander. I know it's hard but you need to believe me when I say it's not your fault. It's Meliorns. You're not the one to blame in any of this. You didn't want this. You didn't know what was going to happen. Please don't beat yourself up okay?"

"Do my siblings know?" 

"Jace does and I texted Isabelle. I thought you would want her to know. She's gonna stop by after work. Jace was here earlier and he got Meliorn. He wanted to stay but he had to question Meliorn as well. He also told me he would be by later."

Alec nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome Alexander." Magnus whispered.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want too. I'll be okay."

"Nope. I want to stay and i'm not going anywhere. Never again."

Alec smiled and looked up at Magnus. "Can we watch a movie?"

"Anything you want sweetheart. Anything you want."


End file.
